U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0297743 (Ciaffara et al.) and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0187709 (Hester et al.) teach a placemat with fixed suction cups on one side to hold the placemat to a surface. Hester et al. also discloses toy holders on the side opposite the suction cups. U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,422 (LeFevre et al.) teaches tie straps on one side of a blanket. The known prior art teaches against using either side of a placemat for securing the placemat or using either side to secure items to the placemat.